User talk:Skdhjf/Archive 1
... i have a question for you, where did you get the online instructions to 8096 Palpatine's Shuttle? [[User:Jurassicpark787|'Jurassic']][[special:contributions/Jurassicpark787|''' park787 ]][[User talk:Jurassicpark787| Welcome To Jurassic Park!]] O, I was browsing the Bi on lego. It was under star wars.Tatooine 17:34, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: * Hi, the person who started Brickipedia was , who has been inactive for a while. There's a bit more detail about our history here if you're interested 03:42, July 1, 2010 (UTC)Dude, i thought you were it because you have SUCH a professional page, oh, and by the way, how do I become BOTM????Can anyone check out my wiki here http://dictionariapedia.wikia.com/wiki/Dictionariapedia_Wiki thanks.Tatooine 17:38, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ** Nope, sorry you'll have to thank for the idea of adding badges here. Also, when leaving talk messages, can you please leave them at the bottom of pages, with a subject as the header, using ? It's extremely hard to find any of your messages, especially on long talk pages. Thanks, 02:50, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Dude, it sourceless. -[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3: ']][[User talk:Mariofighter3| Brickfliming now ]][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3| in session!]] 02:50, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:sourceless Umm, No there are some news spilled on a website!!! A source must be provided for this- list the site with it. 02:59, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Toys N bricks!!! Dude thats the source!!!Im serious I have a link on Captain Jack.Tatooine 03:04, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Captain Jack * This information came from an image from FBTB.net at Comic-Con, and it was speculating a POTC theme was coming from this. Certain pages were protected in advance when this image was released so the pages couldn't be created without any evidence saying that there definitely is a POTC theme coming out, but obviously not all of them could be protected. So, unless there's a source where LEGO says that there is a Jack minifigure coming out, the page isn't going to happen. With regards to the Black Pearl, there is absolutely no evidence for this. 03:29, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Captain Jack/sourceless But I went on a site and there was a rumor thread about a Black Pearl set!!!If I got a pic would you believe me???Tatooine 03:34, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Exactly. A '''rumor thread. And the pic was taken from FBTB at Comic-Con. There was no annoucement, no label saying that this is Jack, no staff member saying it was either. For all we know, this could have been a one-off figure exclusively for Comic-Con. Yes, personally I believe there will be a POTC theme and Jack minifigure, but without evidence, there's not going to be a page on it. And no, I'm not Wikia staff, just an admin on this wiki 04:01, July 28, 2010 (UTC) * Per Nighthawk. And I didn't delete it because I am not an admin. If you ask me, I want Pirates but it was sourceless do to being a rumor thread. I didn't mean to get you angry, but really I don't want to be anyone's enemy. -[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3: ']][[User talk:Mariofighter3|''' Brickfliming now ]][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3| in session!]] 12:14, July 28, 2010 (UTC) No NHL is not a wikia staff. 12:33, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Captain Jack/sourceless Nighthawk leader dude,Alright I'll respect the rules here.Oh and I was talking to sonny burnett about the wikia staff part.Tatooine 18:15, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, then no. I'm not staff at wikia. [[User:Sonny Burnett|'''Sonny Burnett]] [[User talk:Sonny Burnett|'Talk']] 18:40, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Thing on Nighthawk leader's talk page A few things. First, being an administrator does not give you any "greater authority" than any other user. As such, Nighthawk leader is no better than you, despite the fact that he has a few extra tools that he can use. If you don't think it should be deleted, just talk it out with him. Thanks, 01:27, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:stormtrooper I did tell him that.Tatooine 02:11, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:stormtrooper * Hi, if you can provide a reliable source that says that every stormtrooper was an elite clone shock trooper, please do, and it can be put back in, however I can tell you now that it isn't true- there were elite Imperial Stormtrooper Corps members who received special trianing and became Imperial shock troopers, but not every stormtrooper did. About the Yoda T-shirt article, it's off to a great start, just take note of what the other users did to the page to clean some things up (correct infobox image integration, grammar cleanup, addition of categories, adding to the set header, etc) and you should be fine :) 08:06, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:stormtrooper Dude, I know star wars.Thats #1.and second of all thanks I will try to edit that yoda t shirt page.Thank you.Tatooine 18:09, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: * You may want to leave messages for BobaFett2 on his talk page, not mine. Thanks, 04:23, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ** No need to be sorry :) And thanks for letting me know about the page- it has now been deleted. 00:03, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:edits I looked at your Dictionariapedia, but couldn't figure out exactly what the point of it is. What do you do on that wiki?--JSquish 00:16, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:dictionariapedia It is basically a dictionay wiki.You can edit if you want!!Tatooine 16:04, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I took it from a song.... Kingcjc 21:34, July 31, 2010 (UTC) re: Ohhh..I thought you wrote it.Tatooine 21:35, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sig. help * Hi, I've explained this a couple of times, so I'll just paste what I said to other users in the past to get you started, if you need any help with anything specific, feel free to ask. To set up a user signature, you first need to create a page called something like "User:Tatooine/sig". You then can code your signature on this page, eg to change text color, use . Links to your userpage or user talk page can be done by the normal linking method, and to add an image, just use the normal image code as well. The next step is optional, but it just makes your signature look cleaner in the code when someone's editing a page, and is highly recommended. You can make a page called something like "User:Tatooine/sig1", then in that page, put the code (or whatever your original signature page was called). Lastly, go to the "my preferences" link and then in signature, tick "raw signature" and in the signature field, type the code , or if you didn't do the optional step. Then you should have a signature. Sorry if this isn't explained well, and if you need any help, feel free to contact me :) 01:27, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:signiture Thanks dude, I will try that.Tatooine 19:20, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:poem It's not a poem its a song... Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin Kingcjc 22:12, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:poem Well Excuse me.......*pause*The stairway to heaven,I don't think I can recall???Wait.I Just lost it.Tatooine 22:14, August 1, 2010 (UTC) re:poem I don't know that song.Tatooine 22:15, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :What music do u listen to? Kingcjc 22:29, August 1, 2010 (UTC) re:re:poem Well, contemporary christian music and christian pop,or electronic too.Tatooine 22:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) wiki Hey I need a patroller and 2 admins on dictionariapedia.Tatooine 17:48, August 3, 2010 (UTC) NIGHTHAWK!!!!!!!!!! What did you do, I saw you on the history.Tatooine 21:32, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: page * Sorry? I don't understand. Did you mean the date section? If so, that should now be fixed. And in response to the above post which appears to be directed to me, your signature was messing up the fonts of every single page you signed with it. I merely fixed the problem, as it said in the edit summary. 03:07, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: patroller You can nominate yourself here. :) 12:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) starwarsuniverse wiki Hello Admin Tatooine.(sorry your hardly ever on it). i changed the name to Wicketpedia PLease Edit ASAP as fellow Wicketpedians would love to see new articles. re:re:starwarsuniverse wiki yes i know but you havent been on awhile. --[[User:Jurassicpark787|'Jurassic']][[special:contributions/Jurassicpark787|''' park787 ]][[User talk:Jurassicpark787| Welcome To Jurassic Park!]] 23:03, August 7, 2010 (UTC) patroller on your wiki sure i want to become a patroller! --[[User:Jurassicpark787|'''Jurassic]][[special:contributions/Jurassicpark787|''' park787 ]][[User talk:Jurassicpark787| Welcome To Jurassic Park!]] 20:38, August 8, 2010 (UTC) re:re:re:re star wars universe wiki Yay!!!!! I can make you one if your gonna' be patrolling. Thanks again!! :::Tatooine 01:57, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: * Look, these are all still rumors. Yes, they are very likely to happen, and I believe the Eurobricks 2011 Star Wars one 100%, but until there is an actual source from TLG or some sort of prelim images, these cannot go into the mainspace on this wiki. 03:53, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Talk Pages Hey, may I give you a little tip? You don't have to add new sections called Re:Re:Re: ect, just put your discussion under Re: Title or Title . You don't have to add new sections everytime you respond. :) 13:59, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, no problem. :D If you respond, just put your whole discussion under Re: Title . If you start a section, you can put it under Title . Just so it's easier for you to read. :) 12:19, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Template Help Category:Templates. 18:43, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Or here list of all templates Snowhive 18:48, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Snowhive Er it appears they use a differnt category. 18:49, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Nononono No I wasn't referring to you. It originally referred to Lcawte but I used the USERNAME template to show the name of whoever is visiting the page. 23:38, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry I wasn't angry. It was a little amusing though. Yes, unfortunately, NHL is going inactive. How are things going? Any news? 12:38, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey.--Alexyodaross 01:56, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Alexyodaross *BTW?--Alexyodaross 22:31, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Alexyodaross *Well, first name is Alex, I like Yoda, and last name is Ross. So Alex-Yoda-Ross.--Alexyodaross 23:31, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Alexyodaross Yeah that's what I guessed! 23:35, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Sources * Hi, I was wondering what your source was for the info about the Bounty Hunter Gunship being affiliated with Jango Fett. Thank you, 00:09, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ** Yes, I saw that episode as well, however, as Lego doesn't always follow the correct Star Wars storyline (like putting Aayla and Bane in the Turbo Tank for example), it is unlikely that it would be another Jango's Slave I. Even if Boba was in the episode, that doesn't mean that it would be a Jango version of the Slave I, especially since we just got one this year. The sources we have been using are at Eurobricks, and as Nighthawk changed it to, its probably that Halo ship. However this is just all speculation at this point, and will always need to be changed as time goes on. 22:18, August 19, 2010 (UTC) FANom Can you please vote here? 19:54, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Lava lord page * Yes, I saw it. Wikipedia is not a reliable source- anyone can add this information, just like here. This needs to be backed up by some kind of reliable LEGO news website, such as Eurobricks, Jedinews, Brickset, Peeron, etc. 03:04, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ** From what I can see, it's people saying they saw it on Wikipedia, and think the names are fake 03:10, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Beta Tester Yes because I'm rank 9 in MLN I got the invitation early. Unfortunately, anywhere after the starship won't work for me. 12:46, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Patroller Hello, are you still interested in patroller rights? I think that you are ready for them now, so if you are still interested, feel free to leave me a message (or post another request on the patroller requests page). Thanks, 17:56, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: 2011 * I got the original images over at Eurobricks, then cropped them. 01:03, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sugii * I know the message wasn't to me, but I was the one who removed the image. The one you placed was from an image of boxart which had a "CONFIDENTIAL" watermark on it. Read the sitenotice. Also, it was from the same picture as the one which had the current picture of "Sugii" on it, so how do you even know? 01:30, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ** You're right- but the actual images we had in the beginning only showed the bottom part, so there was no way of knowing that it was in fact marked as confidential. However, the ones with the area with the grey background (Sugii, Gungan Warrior, R2-Q2, Embo, etc) don't appear to be marked in any way, so they can stay for now. Thanks for letting me know about this. 03:25, September 10, 2010 (UTC) *** Hey, there's nothing to be sorry about :) You were completely right with what you said, and I should've realized earlier that one of those inital images joined onto an image released later, which had the confidential watermark on it. Although, when I see new images, I don't really go looking for watermarks, I just stare at the set/figs for a while ;) 00:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Mandelorian captain page * All that they "prove" is that there is a figure there which hasn't had its final design shown in prelim images. 05:12, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ** If you read the edit summary, it was becuase you did not use captials for "Jango" or "Fett". I was in a bit of a hurry at the time so hit rollback instead of correcting it. Please use proper grammar if you're going to edit mainspace articles. Feel free to re-add it though (with the capitals) 13:17, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Leave what? Also, the set should be considered City, (due to previous themes like Space Port and Launch Command). The notice I added should be kept simply because it's important... 22:18, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure, but I can't create from that link since it links to nowhere heheh. Anyways, yeah, I saw the original Eurobricks Topic. I think we should wait until numbers are published though. 22:23, September 13, 2010 (UTC) It's not the original, it was copied from Eurobricks. Anyways, could you be so kind as to link to your talk page in your signature? 22:26, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I can do it if you want. It's just to simplify going from my talk page to yours. 22:29, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Done. 22:32, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Space Launch pad * Hi, what's your source for this? All I can see is quoted EB info, and there isn't a thing there about a "Space Launch pad". Thanks, 00:15, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately, we can't post watermarked pictures. 00:41, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Edit May I edit '''3368 Rocket Station please? [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge: ']] Down with Vandalism 02:20, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Crotocall Hey. Regarding Crotocall, I have warned him for the blog comment and the sig. The comment was deleted and the signature has been edited. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 18:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) * Hi, thanks for leaving the message on my talk page, I too was a bit worried about the signature (but didn't see the blog comment), so it's good to hear I wasn't the only one. Anyway, looks like Kingcjc's sorted it all out now :) 01:26, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Lego ID It's an identification for LEGO.com to keep track of users and stuff.--Alexyodaross 20:34, September 26, 2010 (UTC)Alexyodaross Re: I don't see any need for a template. You appear to have one on your pages already. 23:09, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I know but there is an infobox on that page. Click edit and you'll see. 02:30, September 29, 2010 (UTC) My account on ipods wiki is iPodNano5G11. I will try to help.--LEGOCityManiac11 00:27, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Template Help! Hi Tatooine! Access the Page: Special:PrefixIndex Than you can select, that you only will see the Templates. Greetings from Germany Snowhive 09:33, October 12, 2010 (UTC)Snowhive You're welcome!:)--LEGOCityManiac11 10:22, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hey Old Buddy Havent heard from you in awhile. You can still have admin status. I edited some a few days ago. Before that (I dont think any creator does this) I didnt edit majorly since August. It would still be much appreciated if you were to come back a bit. *wink wink* Ill try to edit on that wiki. I probably wont be much of a help though. I have only had 1 ipod before (getting a itouch for my birthday) for only two weeks. Then something happened to it and you have to beilive me on this. Apple just wants you and your money, much live sony (No offence if you like playstation more than xbox.) I looked how much I could repair it for and it was $216 bucks! (P.S. I had an Ipod Mini) So yeah. (Sorry I typed so much if your a slow reader.) --[[User:Jurassicpark787|'Jurassic']][[special:contributions/Jurassicpark787|''' park787 ]][[User talk:Jurassicpark787|'''Man Creates Dinosaur...]] 21:32, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:R:Hey Old Buddy No i think i need to rephrase. MY Ipod MINI was the one that bust. Im getting the new ipod touch for my birthday. --[[User:Jurassicpark787|'Jurassic']][[special:contributions/Jurassicpark787|''' park787 ]][[User talk:Jurassicpark787|'''Man Creates Dinosaur...]] 21:51, October 13, 2010 (UTC) mini I dont really know for sure. It happened about 3 days after i put a song on there. It either could have picked up a virus or it could have been damaged by my backpack. --[[User:Jurassicpark787|'Jurassic']][[special:contributions/Jurassicpark787|''' park787 ]][[User talk:Jurassicpark787|'''Man Creates Dinosaur...]] 22:00, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:.... you know what skip this re stuff and add a new title Now i find this funny, but i probably know you wont. My sister has a 3rd gen nan i think. Re: Accidental Article Creation? * Your title was definitely the right one to use, and is a better article, so I redirected the incorrect name to the one with the item number. 04:54, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Vote Thank you for your Vote [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge: ']] Down with Vandalism 23:06, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hello * Like every most other wikis, unless there is a legitimate, reliable source saying that future information is definitely true, it does not belong on the wiki. These sets are rumors and rumors only currently. Yes, they may turn out to be true, in which case they can be added when we have confirmed info. But we don't have a source like this currently, so there shouldn't be any articles here as of yet. 11:24, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Warning Templates Hello, If you are going to warn users who vandalise ect. Please use the templates provided on this page http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Warning_templates. Thanks Gladiatoring 00:00, November 2, 2010 (UTC) opps sorry for that, I did not mean to do that Welcome, My friend I am User Malc, contact me on My Talk! 21:41, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I relly am sorry, I will not do it ever if I can help it. Welcome, My friend I am User Malc, contact me on My Talk! 21:49, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes. But do you know why deleted the bad baseplate pics template???? Welcome, My friend I am User Malc, contact me on My Talk! 21:57, November 10, 2010 (UTC) how whould the pic mess up the font? Welcome, My friend I am User Malc, contact me on My Talk! 22:31, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Visit this site I built: Yingle.me Hope you can join! Re:Shoutbox The shoutbox was monaco-exclusive, so people using Monobook couldn't see it. And oasis replaced monaco, so yes 20:49, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Yingle It looks great! I don't join Social Networking Sites by preference, but did you seriously found that? It could earn some money if it works...considering social networking sites... 02:01, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Well it's just time and that I don't really like them...too easy to get people trying to steal from you, too easy to spend money on crappy little things, etc...no offense meant. 02:07, December 1, 2010 (UTC) What version do you own of LDD? Is it LEGO Digital Designer 4? LEGO Lord 20:05, December 2, 2010 (UTC) On the LEGO Universe pallet mode you can get alot more pieces in alot of colours for each, but you can't buy it. LEGO Lord 20:06, December 2, 2010 (UTC) You have to go into the prefferences file in the program Files of LEGO Digital Designer and add the following: Theme Access= LEGOUniverse or it may be the following: Themeaccess=LEGOUniverse And if it isn't that, it is something like it. LEGO Lord 20:11, December 2, 2010 (UTC) What was that site? Did you create it? I am wondering if you want me to sign up. LEGO Lord 20:14, December 2, 2010 (UTC) And what was that site about? I need to know before I start getting on it. LEGO Lord 20:15, December 2, 2010 (UTC) A social Network like Facebook? I don't think it will get too far though, since Facebook is so popular. But it looks pretty clean and tidy. LEGO Lord 20:21, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to say, but Facebook gets about at least a 100 new users per day. But Facebook started just the same way you and your cousin did, so who knows how far you guys may go. By the way, did you get the LEGO Universe mode on LEGO Digital Designer yet? LEGO Lord 20:29, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Good luck with that site. LEGO Lord 20:45, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Mad Scientist Thanks for helping =) Images Hey, Tat. How do you upload pics on to a new page, I can`t find a add a pic to the page button. Thanks, CMS4 Thanks!~ Title sayz it all =) Moving Picture It would be more fun viewing your talk page without a moving picture on it. Thank you. 13:13, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Becuase it takes up reading space and is annoying. 02:18, December 7, 2010 (UTC) "Series 5" Sorry, I had to delete the Minifigures Series 5 page, since it consisted entirely of rumours. The links to sources at Eurobricks were speculation, too. 08:38, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Moving Photo 2 Please remove the moving photo from your page. It isn't illegal, but it covers text and gets annoying. 14:32, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Hey thanks for the compliment about my avatar --CC-0413 04:13, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Minifig. Wiki Admins Their is only one admin: Lcawte --Cligra Cat Lover 20:22, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Munchman14, Agent Chase, and I are B'crats. 00:35, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Minifigure Series 5 Yes I did. P.S., I CALLED an employee. Call I didn't call a store. I called Denmark!Spitefulbrakevan1 02:32, December 24, 2010 (UTC) LDD LU Mode It's in the project files. 02:46, December 24, 2010 (UTC) You have to get into My Computer. After getting into My Computer get into Local Disk (C:). After getting into Local Disk (C:) get into Program Files. After Getting into Program Files get into LEGO Company. After getting into LEGO Company get into LEGO Digital Designer. After getting into LEGO Digital Designer get into Assets. After getting into assets get into Preferences, and add the following code that I told you before. LEGO Lord 02:51, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it is, do you have a Macintosh? LEGO Lord 02:59, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm not familiar with Macintosh, so I don't think I can help you, sorry. LEGO Lord 03:02, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Tags Hi, when you add the Deletion tag to pages can you also add the page to http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Articles_for_Scrap so that other users can see and voice their opinion about the article, also if you think its obvious that the page will be deleted such as spam and the like, you can add the speedy delete tag instead. Usually what happens then is, once an admin sees the speedy delete tag, and agrees he will then delete the page, or if he disagrees the admin will add it to the articles for scrap page. thanks Gladiatoring 06:50, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ???? what is yingleme ???? what is yingleme That's not a polybag As I said, it's an invitation for brickfair. A lot of those figs are from known themes (most in fact). Re: You want me to completely delete it, or what? --TheGrandEditor 17:28, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Series 5 I guess. However, it was listed in the 2011 section, and I don't know who put it there. --TheGrandEditor 18:40, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Re;Source Sure. I just don't know who teh character is anyway, so a picture would help :) ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 20:25, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Forum Wanna discuss Leaderboards and Star Wars? 23:26, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and Merry Christmas to you to! 16:34, December 25, 2010 (UTC) SKP4472s' Christmas Loot! Thanks and well, this year I didn't write a christmas wish list but anyway I got: * 7680 The Twilight * 7671 AT-AP Walker * 8089 Hoth Wampa Cave * Brickmaster Star Wars * A new keyboard and mouse that I'm using now. * A truckload of sweets. * Lots of LEGO Star Wars shirts, boxers etc... ...and some other bits and pieces. So what did you get for christmas? 16:41, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Admin Requirements I dunno...the wiki is useless-we could have all of that here. 17:01, December 25, 2010 (UTC) LEGO Lord 02:52, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I didn't see a source, every article of a set before production needs a source. Sorry, I'll need a source. And why did you remove my nomination of Brickipedian of the Month? No, I just added the Sourceless template onto the page, you would need a link to the site were the info is from, then it wouldn't be deemed sourceless. LEGO Lord 03:01, December 26, 2010 (UTC) LEGO Lord is, in fact, correct. If you have no valid source, it's sourceless. Even if you read it yourself, it still needs a source. That's because this is a wiki, not a forum. Pictures also work. 03:03, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Actually there isn't, there needs to be an external link to another website holding the info, which there isn't, therfore it is sourceless. LEGO Lord 03:06, December 26, 2010 (UTC) LEGO Lord 03:19, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, but you need to add that link to the pages, otherwise they are still deemed sourceless. Hey, don't be hard on yourself. We all make mistakes. And you can use this to improve your editing! 13:57, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Well done Hello. First off, I would like to thank you for edits and invite you to contribute here. All contributions should be submitted by Wednesday. Thanks for all your hard work over the year, ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 00:39, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Preliminary Thanks for telling me. Its been deleted :) ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 20:35, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Friend? Tatooine, could you add me to the "friends" section of your profile? Thanks' Cligra Cat Lover 00:16, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! :D --Cligra Cat Lover 01:45, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Tagging images for deletion Hey, if you do see an image that violates copyright, or is unused, please tag it with . Thanks :) 19:55, December 31, 2010 (UTC) BOTM Don't ask people to vote for you. 13:23, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Categories Hi! You don't have to add the "Sets with XXXX to XXXX pieces/less than 100/3000+ pieces" to articles, they are added automaticly when a piececount is added in the . You can't see those categories on articles, since they are "hidden categories" - but they still exist. Oh, if you need more informations about categories you may like to read the Brickipedia:Category Guidelines. Thanks, 18:54, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :That's okay, it's just a guideline with some information about the categories. :D 19:55, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Creating a Page When putting an image in an infobx, do not: * Leave the brackets around the text * Leave the thumb, sizing, etc around it 01:08, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Signature * Hi, once again, can you please fix your sig so it's under 100 characters long in code (currently at 253). Or, if you just want me to change it so that it complies, but looks exactly the same, I'm happy to do so. Thanks :) 02:32, January 3, 2011 (UTC) LEGO Shop cat * Hey, just letting you know Category:LEGO Shop shouldn't be added manually. I know it hasn't been appearing on articles lately, that's because takes care of the category, but the template's being redeveloped at the moment. I've added the cat back in to the template now (hopefully it hasn't messed anything up), so it should start re-appearing again :) Thanks 01:04, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ** Also, is there are reason why you're using __NOEDITSECTION__ on your talk page? 01:04, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Little Green Man page move * Hey, sure, go ahead :) I've been meaning to do a couple of moves like that myself, but keep forgetting. 05:12, January 5, 2011 (UTC) about message yes i do have his permission Avatar Thanks! I like your avatar too, although i don't know what it is. --Cligra Cat Lover 16:26, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Savage Opress * But specifically Sith? Not "ways of the Dark Side", or "ally of the Sith" or anything like that? The episode he's appeared in only indicates Dark Jedi as of yet, and Wookieepedia isn't saying anything about him having Sith training :S But if you're sure, then feel free to go ahead and put it back in- I guess it's pretty likely considering how much TCW has messed up Star Wars so far :) 23:05, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ???? how do you put a photo from the wiki as your avtar--The caveman 16:33, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ???? how do you put a photo from the wiki as your avtar--The caveman 16:36, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ???? how do you put a photo from the wiki as your avtar--The caveman 16:36, January 17, 2011 (UTC) thanks very helpful i'll vote for you--The caveman 18:50, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Rollback * Congratulations, rollback rights have been applied to your account :) As you probably already know, in most cases rollback should be used only to revert vandalism, otherwise the standard "undo" function should be used. If you have any questions, feel free to ask :) 01:13, January 19, 2011 (UTC) * Well Done :) ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 16:04, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm aware of the CC-BY-SA and that it means anyone can edit an article. I can't force to not use it because of the CC-BY-SA but I can ask him to not to use it. We have agreed that what he is doing is fine as he is making obvious changes so that are pages don't look really similar. I appreciate your concern. Kind rgeards. 06:56, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that. I apologise for not understanding what the CC-BY-SA stood for and I fully understand. All I'm saying is that I would like to be told that the user is using code from my userpage to make his/hers page look similar to mine. I understand that I have absolutely no right to stop a user from using code from my userpage, because of the CC-BY-SA which anyone who edits agrees to abide by. You meant no offense. Kind regards. 21:07, January 28, 2011 (UTC) MOCpages You should consider on making an account on MOCpages today, some other people on Brickipedia are also on there at times. Once you join (if you do), consider joining the group "LEGO Wikia Builders". Not meaning to brag about my creations, but can you look at them and tell me what you think of them? Here is the link 03:42, January 30, 2011 (UTC) What wiki is that? 03:46, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't think I will... I just have to know what URL stands for. Sorry that I don't know. 03:50, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother again, but I don't completely understand what URL is yet, so can you rephrase your message please? 03:55, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, I could keep a secret about your wiki. Sorry about my last message, I must have been typing when you were typing. 03:57, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't see a link... can you give me it again? 04:28, January 30, 2011 (UTC) what are watermarked images Truth and Hypocrisy As you requested, here it is. The Christian Church believed that everything was centered around the Earth. And they fought against evidence, even burning/executing people for such "treason". Today, many people won't accept things such as evolution, although there is totally valid evidence. Now I see a hipocrisy. The Greek tradition is really not much older than yours. Your tradition has fought against facts time and again, and you criticize them for believing in non-factual things? 23:45, January 31, 2011 (UTC) There is hard physical evidence for evolution. I don't know whether you are Catholic or not, but Catholics are Christians. It's not just chance. Learn some physics. Maybe multi-dimensional physics can explain it to you. And you said that it was sad that they believe in those things. That's condescending. I never said anything about criticizing. 00:09, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Evolution is a very long term process. You cannot expect such overnight things. And there is biological proof. The bible is a book, and I would not put as much trust in a book simply because my parents said so when I have thousands, hundreds of thousands, even millions of years worth of evidence. The physics was referring to particle creation. Specifically, multidimensional physics in the 11th dimension. The Catholics are Christian. Look it up. 00:29, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Also-what an Ex-Evolutionist said should not be used as proof. Because as an ex-religious person, I can say that I woke up, and figured out that all those hours of time spent at religious things were wasted, because I was misled. 00:31, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Physical Evidence? What physical evidence is there that the universe has been here for 10 Million years? I never said it was a waste of time for you, but it's a waste of time for me. There is so MUCH physical evidence for evolution. Take genetics. There's so much science that you are ignoring here. You state that the bible is the word of God, yet you give no proof. You believe so simply because that is what you were taught by your parents. There is lots of proof of evolution, as I have said. You simply ignore it. Take Darwin's origin of species. So much thought was put into it, and it's one of the most valid documents there has been for a while. 00:55, February 1, 2011 (UTC) By heritage, I'm Jewish. I don't really consider there to be creationist scientists-that's philosophy, the older word used for science, but combined with religion. And that isn't how they are dated. You miss out on so much science, you're points are very illogical. We use carbon dating. Since we know the half-life of carbon (when half of it decays), we can date fossils EXTREMELY accurately by their carbon content. Mathematics is a pure science, Mathematics is the basis Physics, which proves the creation of our universe by something other than God. There is a lot of proof that Men did evolve from apes. There is so much. You just don't read enough of it. There is nothing in evolution about circles. The theory simply says that creatures have small mutations-there's much physical evidence for that, as EVERY CREATURE IS DIFFERENT FROM IT'S PREDECESSORS. Through natural selection (the eventual destruction of the weaker/less well equipped) creatures, due to predation, sickness, hunger, etc, the stronger morphs remain, and so on. 01:22, February 1, 2011 (UTC) BOTM * Congratulations, you're February's Brickipedian of the Month! Feel free to put on your userpage. 02:13, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Cool, your Brickipedian of the month! - Down with vandalism 02:37, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Cool Yingle.me website. Does it need a logo? - Down with vandalism 02:40, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay, could I make one for you? - Down with vandalism 02:46, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I can't see it. - Down with vandalism 02:50, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sad. Can you provide me the logo on my talk page? - Down with vandalism 02:53, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Christian stand Tatooine, I'm glad you stood up for your rights and for Christ. If they start a religious topic or leave you mean messages, tell me. I'll help any way I can, because I want to be a witness for my Lord. Legostarwarsnut 03:31, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I would love to be on a neutral side, but when something is wrong it should always be corrected immanently. Sorry if it has bothered you so. 23:58, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I've been recently replacing "Toys "R" Us", "Toys 'R' Us" and "Toys R'us" to "Toys Я Us". Thanks. 22:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, click the link, I want to discuss something. http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:IRC 23:57, February 3, 2011 (UTC) "Join this Quest" I have moved your page from "Template:User:Tatooine/Join this quest" to User:Tatooine/Join this quest, because it was a user's page in a mainspace section ("Template:"). If you want to put it on a page, you can do so by adding . If I've messed something up with that action (I don't know what you want to use it for) just tell me. 11:42, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Friends I don't remember where the page is. It's pretty unused. Why? 17:09, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Official Friends. * Hi, as far as I remember (it's been a while since we've had a nom), there are no requirements, it just goes down to a vote. 23:59, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Smile! My LEGO Network Wikianswers Hey, would you mind contributing to LEGO Wikianswers instead of that wiki? That one encompasses all LEGO questions, not just MLN. I can give you the ability to delete pages there if you want that. Ajraddatz 23:40, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : :) Ajraddatz 01:36, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Leaving? Are you leaving Brickipedia for good? And, if so, were are you going? --Cligra "I predicted you'd look at me like i am insane and lo, it has now come to pass!" 23:16, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I think you should reconsider your decision on leaving, please don't say other users are immature after they stop arguing, as it just causes more unnecessary arguments. Lego lord 23:21, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Please don't leave. All this silly arguing stuff will clear up soon. If you do leave, come back in a week - I assure you, it will be stopped by then. Thanks, Ajraddatz 00:46, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, you should help out at LEGO Wikianswers :D Ajraddatz 00:52, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I saw... I saw that you received the Lucky Edit badge, nice one dude! And congrats on being Brickipedian of the month! --LegoDan64 17:04, February 12, 2011 (UTC) re:hello I am slideshow guy re:hello I am slideshow guy That picture may have been preliminary designs, but since LEGO finally finished these sets entirely, this photo is allowed I suppose. Not certain though. Lego lord 18:33, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Set header template When you fill out the Set header template, the before and afters aren't intended to be filled out with the respective "before" and "after" sets. They are used to list sets with the same item number, so if a product (eg "7293 set 1") shares it's item number 7293 with an other set (eg "7293 set 2"), it looks like this: |setwithsamenumber=7293 set 2 The article after that, which would be set 7294, would have this set header template: |before=7293 set 1 |before2=7293 set 2 Set 7292 would have this set header template: |after=7293 set 1 |after2=7293 set 2 If there are three sets with the same number, setwithsamenumber2 and after3/before3 are filled out. If a preceding set does not share it's number with an other set, the fields are left blank. :) 18:38, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hi Tatooine. Thanks for helping me out making all those TECHNIC set pages =) Sincerely, Fudgepie-Fight for Peace 19:38, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Blocked from commenting? I have a creation entry to your non-official Star Wars contest, yet I am blocked from commenting. It seems as if no one else made a creation yet... Lego lord 23:32, February 19, 2011 (UTC) What exactly is that wiki about? Wiki reviews? Lego lord 23:33, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Where exactly do I post my entry? Your blog? A new blog of mine? On my user page? On your talk page? Lego lord 23:50, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I'll have to put my entry up tomorrow - I don't know where the photo is located at... Lego lord 00:02, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: It's okay. Everybody makes mistakes... See, I even forgot my signature... Fudgepie-Fight for Peace 05:08, February 20, 2011 (UTC)